


Love Song

by eerian_sadow



Series: Nebula Rising [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Jazz Week, Jazz Week 2020, M/M, Rock Band AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Nebula Rising is testing out their new sound.
Relationships: mentioned Jazz/Bluestreak, mentioned Soundwave/Megatron
Series: Nebula Rising [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/708720
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> a late entry for Jazz Week 2020, filling the prompt Pop Music.

_”Hey, you’re gonna be great. Your new music is awesome and you were all perfect during practice.” Bluestreak leaned forward and kissed him. “Stop worrying and go bring the house down.”_

Jazz cycled his vents as they waited for the curtain to lift. Blue had been right while they were backstage; the new lyrics were some of the best they’d ever had thanks to Megatron and Soundwave collaborating, and they had sounded great in practice the night before. But the style was **different** and he just wasn’t sure how the audience would react.

The crowd was chanting their name on the other side of the curtain, though, so maybe he didn’t have as much to worry about as he thought.

 _“You’re on in three, two,”_ The set manager’s voice startled him into position quickly and he looked out toward the crowd with a smile as the mechanisms engaged to pull the curtain up. _”One!”_

The crowd went wild. A burst of camera flashes flickered over the audience’s heads and then a series of spotlights settled on him. 

“Evening, everyone!” Jazz felt his smile widen as he saw Bluestreak and Megatron sitting in the front row. Bluestreak blew him a kiss and Megatron nodded encouragingly before glancing back at Soundwave with a smile. “I’m real glad you’re here tonight, because we’ve got a nice surprise for you. Soundwave and our new lyricist wrote up some special pieces just for tonight, and if you don’t mind, we’re going to lead off with them.”

If it was possible, the audience cheered even more loudly than they had been. He thought he saw Bluestreak mouth the words “told you” before Blaster started tapping his cymbals, but then he was caught up in the music. 

Gently, he began crooning the ballad he had written for Bluestreak on their anniversary. It really was the perfect opening for the material Megatron and Soundwave had written.


End file.
